1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable knife device and, more particularly, to an improved retractable knife device having two different blades retractable received in two ends of a casing and the two blades are connected by a connecting device so as to ensure only one of the two blades extends from the casing when in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional retractable knife device generally has a casing with a front opening so as to retractably receive a blade in the casing via the front opening and the blade is connected to a movable member slidably disposed to the casing such that the blade is moved according to an operation of the movable member. This type of casing is a flat and elongate member so as to be conveniently held by the user. However, the casing has a unique blade can be used, that is to say, if the user wants to use other type of blade or tool, such as a scraper, he/she has to put the knife down and takes the scraper. Therefore, the user carries various and many tools with him/her when in work and that is inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, the blade extending from the casing could hurt the user's hand when the user changes another different tool if the user does not retract the blade into the casing. Unfortunately, the user usually will not retract the blade into the casing when he/she changes another tool.
The present invention intends to provide an improved retractable knife device which has at least two different blades connected by a connecting device so that only one blade is controlled to extend a casing receiving the two blades so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.